fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Haibara
Sakuya Haibara is a powerful ghost and the primary antagonist of Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. Sakuya was tasked with performing Rougetsu Island's Ceremony of Passage, however, the ceremony failed and Sakuya was forever affected by the Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. Background Sakuya is the daughter of Shigeto Haibara and the sister of You Haibara and Ayako. When she was young, her mother contracted Luna Sedata Syndrome and committed suicide in Haibara Hospital. This drove Shigeto to begin researching the disease and treating the patients diagnosed with Luna Sedata Rougetsu Hall. Soon, Sakuya begins to show symptoms of the same syndrome her mother suffered from, so she was admitted in Rougetsu Hall where she meets Misaki Asou, one of the main protagonists of Fatal Frame IV. As Ayako was also staying in Rougetsu Hall, Sakuya hoped to spend time with her and guide her with kindness, however, she was unable to do so and Ayako continued to act out. During Sakuya's stay there, she also collected dolls in order to preserve a sense self and to keep her memories, as one of the symptoms of Getsuyuu syndrome is memory loss. After befriending Misaki, Sakuya passed down to her a doll they both named Miya (a combination of Misaki's and Sakuya's name). During this time You left the island to conduct independent research on the disease Nearing the end of his research Shigeto found a link to Luna Sedata Syndrome and the Ceremony of Passage performed in Rougetsu Island's past. Believing that reviving the ceremony would help cure those suffering from the disease, Shigeto, his son You, and master mask-maker Souya Yomotsuki collaborated to arrange a ceremony in secret. Ceremony of Passage In order to begin the ceremony, six people were needed to fill the specific roles. The central performer, known as the Utsuwa, would dance to the sacred Tsukimori Song and don the Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. Shigeto chose his own daughter, Sakuya, to be the Utsuwa for the ceremony. Five children were then required to fill the roles of the Kanade, the five instrumentalists who played the Tsukimori Song through the length of the ceremony. You Haibara was charged with kidnapping five girls from Rougetsu Hall to be the Kanade of the ceremony. The five were Ruka Minazuki, Misaki Asou, Madoka Tsukimori, Tomoe Nanamura, and Marie Shinomiya. In preparation for the ceremony, Souya crafted five Kanade masks for the girls and You taught them to play a restored version of the Tsukimori Song. With the preparations completed all that was left was to wait for lunar eclipse to perform the ceremony under. On the night of the eclipse a simplified, tourist version of the ceremony was to be performed outside of Rougetsu Hall. Beneath ground, past the ancient tunnels in times of old, the true Ceremony of Passage was to be performed in secret. The five girls were gathered in a circle and in the center Sakuya, wearing a true Mask of the Lunar Eclipse forged by Souya, began to dance to the Tsukimori Song. During her performance Sakuya lost focus and began to panic. Cracks grew on the Mask of the Lunar eclipse and in a moment of climax it shattered, revealing Sakuya's bloomed face. At that moment all participants of the above-ground performance died of a sudden heart attack, while below Sakuya and her Kanade collapsed. The ceremony had failed and the five girls lost their memories. Sakuya fell into a coma and was to be enshrined underground. The Day Without Suffering Shigeto's research allowed him to discover some vital information on the Kiraigou, the precursor to the Rougetsu Kagura. He, You, and a master mask maker decided to resurrect the ritual with Sakuya being the utsuwa. The utsuwa is the ritual's masked dancer who acts as the channel of the souls of the dead. Five girls were needed to make up the Kanade, the ritual's instrument players, so You kidnapped five, including Misaki, to complete the ceremony. Parallel rituals were done on the night of the Kiraigou. The true and original ritual with Sakuya was taking place in a secret underground chamber while a tourist version is also happening above the surface. Due to this reason, the two utsuwas and all ten Kanade collpase with Sakuya and her Kanade collapsing, then having memory loss and in Sakuya's case, falling into a coma. The tourist version participants also collapsed, but never woke up. Sakuya was then kept in a ward in the Rougetsu Hall basement during the course of her coma with a nurse and a guard outside her door. On the anniversary of the ritual, Sakuya awakened with her face manifesting the effects of blooming, one of the symptoms of Getsuyuu Syndrome. She leaves her room and starts wandering the city, infecting everyone who sees her face. Soon, the entire island population wipes out. Trivia *It is speculated that Sakuya and her brother You are the true parents of Ayako. This would explain You's attachment to both of them as well as why Sakuya wrote of following in her mother's footsteps, however Ayako's age (14) would place You at age 15 on her birth. Gallery Sakuyablooming.png|Sakuya appearing before Ruka. Notice her face is blooming Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts